


Growing Up Super

by AgelessWriter



Series: Never Alone [15]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Focus on family, M/M, Multi, Not about heroics, POV fluctuates, and family stuff - Freeform, maybe some hurt/comfort, mostly cute stuff, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: Oneshot series about M'gann and her brother growing up with superhero parents. (And finding their own way.) Follow their younger years up until they become old enough to join the secret initiative of Young Justice.





	1. M'gann's First Christmas

M'gann's First Christmas

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters.

  
  


It was interesting trying to set up the decorations with just one hand. J'onn was a big help, explaining softly to M'gann in her swing what we were doing, why we were doing it.

She gurgled and babbled softly. Our sweet baby. I could tell the flashing lights. _'Taking pictures still?_ ' I asked J'onn, teasing. I felt his sheepishness in our link.

' _It's her first Christmas... Her first experience with all of this... I wanted to make sure to savor this moment. To document it.'_ J'onn pulled me close. ' _I mean... it wasn't but just a few weeks ago she was in still within me...'_

' _I know... It's hard to believe._ '

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We still had a few days before Christmas and Lynn wanted to take M'gann to see the lights. I thought J'onn and I could use this opportunity to do some Christmas shopping.... (J'onn agreed, after making sure Lynn and Aunt Trisha promised to take pictures of M'gann and the lights.)

“What do you think she'd like....?”

“Nothing major right now. She's just a few weeks old... Maybe some baby books? About colors and shapes and animals? And some blocks. Babies love blocks.” I said. J'onn hummed.

“Jordan does.... That's for sure.”

“Speaking of, we need to get something for him too. And for Lynn. And Aunt Trisha. And Lacey and Gary.” I shook my head. “We're usually ahead of the Christmas shopping.... Why are we late this year?”

“Because we had a baby... And that threw so much off... But we wouldn't have it any other way.” I smiled.

“No.... We wouldn't.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Christmas Eve's at Lynn's was in full swing. M'gann and Jordan were playing in the play pen while we gathered the presents for them to open before we ate ourselves into a food coma.

“So, how are you guys handling M'gann?” Lacey asked.

“Steadily. She's a good baby.... but she has her moments. Fussy moments.” J'onn sighed. “She's like Caleb... Small meltdowns.” I rolled my eyes.

“Says the man who broke my hand.”

“I was in labor. And in so much pain... And you helped put me there.”

“You still broke my hand.” I pouted, turning to giggles when he started kissing me.

“Break it up you two... You know what the doctor said. No 'strenuous activity' until the first of the month. Make sure you're all healed up.” Lynn chastised. I chuckled.

“Yes Lynn.”

Trisha huffed. “Oh please, that doesn't start people. How do you think we were born so close together, Lynn.”

“Not a story we wanna hear!” Gary jumped in.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I could hear the cameras clicking as Jordan ripped open his presents and J'onn and I helped M'gann with hers.

“Oh Lynn that's too much...” J'onn hummed. “But it's a good idea.... For her to have one of these swings while she's here.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Lynn sounded pleased. We heard a bang and a giggle.

“You. Got. Jordan. A. Drum. Set?” Lacey did not sound pleased. We snickered.

“Sorry Lacey...”

Gary groaned. “Now we'll never get sleep...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Christmas morning greeted us with a cry from M'gann. ' _She's hungry... Which means she's yours.'_ I told J'onn.

' _I know. But you need to get the gifts ready... It is Christmas._ '

' _Yes dear._ '

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The camera clicked as I helped M'gann with her presents from 'Santa'. J'onn narrated as he took photos so I could recount what we got her.

“Those are the books based on Disney movies. You'll love them, M'gann, as much like your father as you are.” I chuckled.

“You will. I bet you'll find a Disney princess you'll love.”

Another present opened, for Charcoal this time. “Catnip ball. He needed a new one.” Charcoal mewed in response, pouncing near us to play.

M'gann made a small noise, happy. I smiled.

“I think Christmas just got better.”

“I know it did.”

 


	2. Wedding Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Sexual Content

Wedding Anniversary

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters.

  
  


We awoke as we did many mornings, to the beck and call of M'gann's crying. I just smiled at her as Caleb fixed breakfast, something simple. (We'd do something more... Complex when we went out tonight for our anniversary... And dropped M'gann off with Lynn for the night.)

I changed her diaper and got her a bottle. ' _Don't fuss too much M'gann... You've not been without long._ ' I teased.

Caleb had us some cereal and coffee fixed, and was working on getting Charcoal fed. I kissed him softly. ' _Morning._ '

' _Morning. I love you._ '

' _Love you too._ '

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I had M'gann dressed up in a 'Manhunter' onesie. (Lynn had made it and I thought it was adorable.) I carefully shifted her skin, to be dark like mine in my human form.

' _There. Beautiful.'_ I picked her up and kissed her cheek. She giggled at me. Arms wrapped around me, holding me close.

' _Is her bag packed?_ ' I nodded.

' _Yes... And instructions for her routine are also in there..._ ' I went to strap M'gann in her carrier (car seat?) thing.

' _M'gann's going to be fine, J'onn... Lynn's good at the parenting thing. I'm sure she'll be a great grandma._ ' Caleb said, following me out, the bags on one shoulder as he oriented his cane.

' _I know... It's just... The first night letting her spend the night somewhere else... It's.... Nerve wrecking..._ ' I admitted.

' _She'll be fine. If anything, I'm worried about Lynn._ ' Caleb half-joked.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Caleb, J'onn, good to see you.” Lynn greeted. She looked at M'gann. “And I'm so glad to see you too. You're beautiful.” She went and took her out, holding her close.

M'gann cooed and looked around. I smiled, leaning against Caleb. “She is. She's amazing. Everything you need is in her bag and she's got a routine we keep her on.... I have it wrote down...” I told her. Lynn smiled.

“Don't worry J'onn... If I can handle Caleb at his worst, I can handle M'gann.” Caleb shot me a look, one that said “I told you so”.

“I know... I just....”

“Worry. Don't.” Lynn kissed my cheek. “Tell Daddy and Papa to have fun, M'gann.” She gave us a teasing look. “But not too much fun.”

I flushed. “Yes, Ma'am.”

“You have no control Lynn.” Caleb said defiantly. He walked over, kissing Lynn's cheek, then M'gann's. “Be good for Nana Lynn. She'll tell us if you're not.”

I held went and kissed M'gann as well, pressing my forehead to hers. “Be sweet.”

M'gann cooed and gave a smile as Lynn ushered us out. (Probably knowing I would never leave if I kept staying around.)

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Caleb and I walked over the park, hand-in-hand. We had a picnic planned, just to relax. We sat on our blanket, eating what we brought. (Sharing and rubbing it on each other, like we did our cake on our wedding night.)

“I wish I could see how you look with all that cream on your face.” Caleb teased. I snickered.

“You should see your own face.” I kissed him, getting cream on him as well. We laughed, until Caleb got a smirk.

“I know a few ways to get our faces clean...” I rolled my eyes at how bad the innuendo was.

“Public.”

“And? No kinks about public places?” Caleb teased. I flushed.

“Caleb.” I warned. He chuckled.

“Come on... I was teasing. Let's head home and we can properly help each other get clean.” He took my hand.

“I can get behind that.” Caleb snickered.

“Pretty sure I'm behind you.” I playfully swatted at him. “You know you love me!”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I stretched, wincing a bit. Caleb snickered. ' _Did I finally manage to leave a mark on you?_ ' I rolled my eyes, going to lay with him again.

' _Sore from lack of use. And from having a baby not too long ago._ ' I reminded him, kissing him again. I felt one of his hands slip down and I groaned, pressing my forehead to his. ' _Caleb..._ '

' _I just want you to enjoy our anniversary.... Are you enjoying yourself?_ ' His hand went a little faster and I let out a breath.

' _Yes..._ ' I purred, laying back, letting him work me over. And over. Damn him and his clever fingers...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I woke to Caleb rubbing my back. ' _Think you can handle going to dinner?_ '

' _I think so.... We're not late for our reservation are we?_ '

' _No. We'll be right on time if we start getting ready now._ ' I nodded, rising up, shifting into my human form.

“Have you called Lynn?”

“I have.” Caleb was seeking out his clothes, bringing them to him. “She said M'gann has been a bit fussy, but she thinks it's because she's wanting to teethe.” I winced.

“That's always a fun experience.” Caleb shrugged.

“If it helps my kid to turn me into a chew toy, I guess I'll volunteer.” I shook my head.

“I doubt it'll come to that... But I'm glad you volunteer. Guess you can protect Charcoal.” At the mention of his name, I heard Charcoal mew and come to the door, wanting in. I chuckled. “Poor baby....” I opened the door, petting him. “The baby gives you a hard time doesn't she....? But it'll be worth it... I promise.”

Caleb chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. “Can I pull you away from the cat to help me with my tie?”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Dinner went well. The Iceberg Lounge in Gotham was not nearly as terrifying as I thought it would be.... Even if Penguin was the one running it. ' _Bruce got us in because he wanted us to secretly spy.... Didn't he?_ ' I asked.

' _I wouldn't be surprised.... But the food is good, and at a decent price. And I've not sensed anything nefarious from Penguin's mind...._ '

' _Neither have I.'_ I took a bite, giving a hum. “I am loving this cake....”

“You're not the only one. I'm glad it's such a hit.” A voice came from beside our table. Penguin... He gave a smile, looking between us.

“Thank you, Mr. Cobblepot. It really is delicious.” Caleb said. Penguin smiled.

“I'm glad. After all, I only want the best. Have a great nice, gentlemen.” He walked away, checking on another table. I looked to Caleb.

“He's... Cheerful...”

“Maybe he's really turned himself around...?”

“Try convincing our pointy-eared friend.” I teased. Caleb nodded, giving a sigh.

“Long live the paranoid king.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“How is she?” I asked Lynn. I decided to call on the ride home, just to check in.

“She's asleep. And perfectly fine.” Lynn assured me. “How was the Iceberg Lounge? Penguin going straight?”

“There is nothing straight about him.” Caleb teased into the phone. “But if you're meaning that he's not a criminal anymore... We're not sure.... Bruce thinks he's still doing something evil or wrong.... But he seems to be trying to go legit.”

“Just be careful...” Lynn warned. A noise piped up. “And that is M'gann.... I'm telling you, boys, she's trying to teethe.”

“Go take care of our love. We'll come tomorrow.” I said.

“Bye. Love you.” Lynn said. We chimed in our love for her and M'gann before she hung up.

“Teething... That's going to be fun.”

“Good thing Aunt Trisha went ahead and got us some teething rings”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Caleb had me pressed against our bedroom door. ' _Feeling this tonight?_ ' He asked. Always such a gentlemen.

' _Yes..._ ' I kissed him, bringing him closer. One thing I missed since M'gann came into the world, being so close to Caleb. Being intimate...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Did you have fun with Nana?” I asked M'gann, bouncing her when we got to Lynn's. M'gann made a cooing noise, gesturing to her mouth. “I heard.... But that's good... Means you're getting older, bigger. Like Jon.” (Jon had teeth already.... Not many.... But a few.)

“Means she'll be talking too. And repeating things she hears. So be careful, Caleb.” Lynn warned.

“Me? You're worse than me.” Caleb argued. I chuckled.

“You both have your moments....”

 


	3. Mr. and Mrs. Wayne

Mr. and Mrs. Wayne

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters.

  
  


I held Caleb's hand as the music started, watching as Bruce's “not-my-kids” kids walked down the aisle. Dick first, accompanied by Kori'andar. (Kori). Then Jason accompanying an Amazon by the name of Artemis. Tim helped escort the ring bearer and flower girl, M'gann and Jon.

I grinned, watching as they strolled by us. (Well... M'gann was carreid, Jon had started sort of walking... Toddling....) Tim made sure to have M'gann smile at us, just as he made sure that Jon waved at Clark and Lois.

Speaking of Clark, he was Bruce's best man, with Lois being the matron of honor. (Clark and Lois had eloped in Smallville with Jon and Clark's parents as their only witnesses.)

' _She's adorable in her little dress isn't she?'_ Caleb asked. I made a hum.

' _She's beautiful. But Diana will be in soon, and I have no doubt she'll be stunning.'_ I squeezed his hand as the music changed. I noted Bruce's smile, how he nervously messed with his tie.

Diana walked down the aisle, a white Amazonian-styled wedding dress. Hippolyta was on one side, dressed similarly, and Alfred on the other. He looked so pleased. I chanced another glance at Bruce. He had a grin I'd yet to see him have before...

We took our seats after Diana was taken into Bruce's arms, the priest beginning to recite. Who knew Bruce was Catholic?

Caleb leaned his head against my shoulder. “Makes me think of our wedding....” I chuckled softly.

“Ours wasn't quite so large scale...”

“We aren't Bruce Wayne and Princess Diana.”

“True.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The reception was held at Wayne Manor. (After the press was gone. There had been a few photo ops, but after that, Bruce expressed his wishes to celebrate with his wife and their friends and family without distraction. They took the hint and left.)

The Justice League was there, as civilians. Shayera and John were dancing... (John and Vixen had broken up... Something about her falling for someone else and his heart not being in it...)

Barbara and Kara were having a glass of champagne. Clark and Lois were dancing and toddling about with Jon. Wally was tending to Linda and her bump. “Wonder what they're having...?” Caleb asked me, kissing my cheek.

“Twins I believe.... A boy and a girl...” I looked around. “Speaking of... Where is M'gann?”

“Tim... He thinks she'll help him score a date with Jennifer Pierce.” I shook my head.

“My daughter will not be used as someone's wingman... Wing woman... Whatever.” Caleb snickered at my attempt. “Which way?”

“Near the punch...” I glanced up. So many Amazons.... So many Leaguers.... And everyone appeared to be having fun....

And then there was Tim Drake.... Holding M'gann and talking to Jennifer Pierce who was not looking impressed.

I walked over. “Tim....” He gave a smile.

“Mr. J'onzz... Hey.... Here's M'gann. She's quite a sweetheart.” He sweet-talked. I carefully took M'gann from his arms, giving a smile as she wrapped her arms around me.

“She is... But it's close to her naptime.... We don't want her getting fussy....”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Diana painted Bruce's face with their wedding cake, laughing as she did so. Bruce retaliated with a kiss, smearing her face as well.

We all laughed, taking part in the cake war that had started. M'gann had crawled away and stole her own pieces...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

M'gann was down in her crib, Charcoal laying down in his bed nearby, guarding her. I gave a smile, giving her one more goodnight kiss. She opened her green eyes, barely, giving a yawn. Her skin was back to green, a shade similar to mine.

My hearts melted as she closed her eyes again and I could sense her drifting off. Caleb wrapped his arms around me.

' _What are you thinking of?_ '

' _How hard it would be.... To give her away....'_ I admitted. She was just a baby now... But one day.... She'd be a grown woman...

' _Don't worry about that yet... We still have time to make her despise the idea of loving anyone but us._ ' Caleb teased. I chuckled.

' _Doesn't work quite like that...._ ' I reminded.

' _Well.... How about this.... As smart as she's going to be, she'll pick someone good. And we'll be proud to call him or her or them our in-law.'_ I kissed Caleb.

' _How did our roles reverse? When did you become so brilliant?_ ' Caleb playfully hit me.

' _Well when someone, you, doesn't act like themselves, I have to step up.'_ He kissed me again. ' _Come on... Bed...'_

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The news the next day had one major headline: Diana, Princess of Themyscira, now Mrs. Wayne. Caleb and I couldn't be happier for our friends.

 


	4. Teething Troubles

Teething Troubles

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters.

  
  


I winced as M'gann continued to howl and cry. Inconsolable. Shaking. J'onn was trying to soothe her with the rings, but they didn't seem to be doing the job anymore.

He handed her to me. ' _I'm going to call Lynn and Lacey.... Maybe.... Maybe we're missing something._ ' J'onn spoke.

I held M'gann, rubbing her back and humming. She put her hand on my head, letting me feel the kind of pain she was in. I gave a groan, starting to bounce with her as I walked. “I'm sorry, M'gann.... I'm sorry... I am.... But there's nothing we can do about it...” I tried to explain.

Charcoal rubbed against my legs, frantic. Poor cat hasn't had any time to rest....

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The pediatrician at the Metro Tower looked M'gann over as J'onn and I leaned against each other. We were exhausted, pushed to the limits.

M'gann was upset and we had been trying to stop Lobo from pissing off the left over Apokolipitians that still remained after our last encounter with Darkseid.

“She's got two teeth cutting in.... And it seems that there's another in the back... Have the cold rings not worked at all?” Dr. Opa asked. I shook my head.

“We've done everything we can to soothe her. Some earth tricks and Martian tricks.” I explained.

“Everything from the rings to the catnip tea to running ice or ice cream around her gums.... Soothing gel my mother-in-law suggested....” J'onn continued.

M'gann was sniffling, unable to cry anymore. She was still sending J'onn and I her feelings of pain and sadness. My heart broke for her.

“Not sure what you can do then... Unless... It may not just be her gums.” I heard movement. “There we are... seems she has an earache too....”

“An earache?” J'onn asked, concerned.

“She is more human than Martian, despite her true outward appearance. And humans occasionally have issues in their ear canals. It can distort their sense of hearing and throw off their balance. For her.... It would be very upsetting, coupled with the ache in her mouth.”

I sighed in relief... There was something wrong and it was something that could be taken care of.

“Here.... Use these drops to help. She won't like it because it'll feel foreign, but she needs to do it.”

“Understood.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

M'gann did _not_ like her eardrops. At all. I had to telekinetically hold her down while J'onn did the drops. She fought us. (She's strong for a baby. Exceptionally strong. J'onn's oddly proud.) And she's done something to Charcoal to try and get him to dispose of the drops when we're not watching.

(Clever child. J'onn thinks she'll be an exceptionally strong telepath before she's grown.)

As much trouble as it was to make her take the drops.... She was getting better. She wasn't in pain as much. And the doctors said she was looking better everyday... Even her teeth were almost in... Well... the ones she was currently 'cutting'.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

' _She has your smile.... Charming and innocent looking... But if she has your penchant for sarcasm....'_ J'onn teased. I rolled my eyes, kissing his cheek.

' _We can cross that bridge when we get there.... What kind of hair have you been choosing for her human form? She's at the age most babies are starting to have hair.'_

' _Black. Curly.... Much like is normal for... African American babies.'_ J'onn answered. I nodded.

' _Our baby is going to be powerful, smart, and stunning. A real triple threat.'_ J'onn snorted.

' _For the bad guys that is...'_

 


	5. M'gann Speaks

M'gann Speaks

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters.

  
  


M'gann was playing with her stuffed animals, picking them up and pulling them close, watching how their limbs moved.

She'd mimic to the best of her ability. I smiled, going to sit with her. ' _Having fun baby?_ ' I cooed telepathically. She looked at me, green eyes almost as bright as her skin. She smiled a bit, showing her new teeth.

I took one of the animal, a lamb. ' _The lamb says_ baa _. Can you say that yet?_ ' I asked. Truthfully, I wasn't sure if her first words would be telepathic or out-loud. It would depend on which she felt more comfortable with.

She cooed back at me, moving her hand toward me. I moved the lamb closer to her as she pulled it close. “Ba.” She spoke. My heart fluttered. Oh H'ronmeer, Caleb was missing this... He was at the school.

“Come again?” I asked, this time out-loud. She laughed.

“Ba. Baaaa.” She giggled. I grinned, picking her up and spinning.

“Your first words. Well... First sound of a word.” I kissed her cheek.

She gave me a look, like trying to figure something out. “Ba.” A flash of her stuffed lamb appeared in my mind. I nuzzled her, blowing on her belly as she giggled.

“You're so smart. So very smart.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“I missed it?” Caleb sounded so upset. He was on his break while the kids were at recess. I pictured his pout, having to turn my head to watch M'gann on her swing-thing that Lynn gave her.

“I'm sorry, Caleb.... But it's not quite.... A word. Not yet.”

“But she's sort of speaking outside of feelings. That's.... That's incredible.”

“She is our child.” I reminded him, pride swelling within me. M'gann was incredible in ways K'yhm was not. Just as K'yhm was incredible in ways M'gann is not.

“True.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We were finishing dinner, with Caleb trying his best to help M'gann eat the rest of her 'baby' food. (Special food for babies.... Who knew?)

“Pa... Papapapapapa.” I heard her babble and turn to her, quickly. I noticed Caleb grinning.

“What is it baby?” I asked.

“Papapapapa.” She reached her hands to me. She was done eating. Done. And she wanted me to get her.

“Okay. Okay.” I grinned, getting her out of her high chair, wiping her face with a paper towel. She scrunched her nose, much like Caleb did when faced with something distasteful. But she seemed happier.

“She's talking...” Caleb sounded in awe. (I know I was.)

“She is.” I kissed M'gann's cheek again, handing her to Caleb so he could cuddle her too. She made cooing noises, sensing our own excitement.

“We love you, M'gann... So much.”

 


	6. Baby Speedsters

Baby Speedsters

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters.

  
  


We stayed at the Metro Tower as promised. Linda was having a terrible time with her delivery, and Wally was speeding up and down the halls and back into the room with her. (Mostly to gather things that she needed or things the doctor had forgotten.)

It wasn't long before we heard cries. One loud and wailing (sort of like Wally when he gets to complaining), and one that sounded quiet, unhurried but still upset.

' _Wonder who's cry is who's._ ' I thought to J'onn. He chuckled.

' _I'm sure we'll find out soon enough._ '

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

  
  


Wally walked out into the room. “Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Dawn McKenzie West and Bartholomew Donald West.” I could sense the small beings in his arms, both giving off a force of power.

“Good luck, Wally... Baby speedsters.” I teased.

“I'm sure we can handle it.” Wally was vibrating with joy, letting us take turns holding the babies. Dawn's presence reminded me more of Wally's. It was there. In your face (so to speak). Bartholomew (is that really what they'll call him, or will he get a nickname?) had a more subdued presence. It was there, but not quiet as vibrantly.

“They're so cute. Look at their chubby cheeks.” Diana cooed. “Bruce.... Look...” (Baby fever sensed. Poor Bruce.)

“I think you and Linda did good, Wally. Hopefully they'll be more careful than you are.” Bruce teased. Wally snorted.

“I'm careful.”

“Yeah. As careful as Deaiena during the sitaso season.” Shayera commented. J'onn gave a snort, meaning he got it, but the rest of us...

“It's amusing because Deaiena are known for their reckless ways, especially during their... Hunting season. Sitaso.” J'onn explained. Wally sounded unamused.

“For that, Shayera, you do not get to help baby sit.”

“Probably a good thing, she'd teach them how to fight.” John laughed.

“Hey, knowing how Wally fights, they may need the extra help.” Shayera teased. I shook my head.

“All right guys, be nice. Wally's about to have double the sleepless nights and restless evenings.” I walked over to him. “Good luck. M'gann is hard enough for J'onn and me to handle... But you... you have twins and that spells double trouble.”

“I think Linda and I can handle it.” He pulled me in for a hug. “But thanks. Maybe we should all schedule a playdate... Right Clark?”

Clark had been silent, worrying about something. “Maybe when Jon starts feeling better. He's got some sort of ear infection and it's been.... Very loud at the house. Lois is at her wits end and I'm fearing for the lives of our doctors.”

“Try catnip tea... It worked for M'gann, soothed her.”

“Catnip... Tea...?” Clark asked.

“I know. It sounds crazy, but it worked.” J'onn assured him. “It soothed her enough for us give her the proper medicine anyway...”

“Yeah... Even though she did try to mind control Charcoal to get rid of it. She says it's 'yicky'. Yicky. I swear I have no idea where she picked that word up.”

“That may be my bad...” Clark confessed. “Sorry.”

Both babies began to cry, and Wally flashed to collect them. “I hate to show off and run, but my babies need their mommy.” I could picture him smile. “But seriously guys... I would love to have a play date. When everyone feels up to it.”

“Of course.”

“When Jon gets to feeling better. I promise.”

  
  


JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

M'gann was watching a Disney movie, the _Aristocats_ , with Lynn when we got back. “Hi!” She exclaimed and I chuckled.

“Hello baby girl. How are you?” I scooped her up, until she started patting my arm.

“No. No. Kitty on! Kitty on!” I laughed, sitting her back down. I walked over to where Lynn and J'onn were speaking.

“She was happy to see us home, but the cats are on tv and we have to leave her alone.” I explained. J'onn chuckled.

“Like father, like daughter.”

“You're the one crazy about cats.”

“As if you don't love Charcoal as much as I do.” Lynn got between us.

“You both love that cat and you know it.” She hugged me. “Now. I'm off to work at the shelter. But I'm glad to have gotten to watch her. She's done so good.”

“She's not mind controlled Charcoal anymore, has she?” J'onn asked.

“Not that I noticed.” Lynn laughed a bit. “It's amazing she can do that though. At her age I mean.”

“It's great. But its... It could be bad. You know, when she starts school and tries mind controlling her teachers...” I theorized.

“Or her classmates.” Lynn sighed.

“I'm sure she'll have a better grip on it before then.” She hugged us both. “Take care.”

“We will. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“M'gann, Nana is leaving.”

M'gann, never moving, yelled out. “Bye Nana. Luvs ooo.”

I could feel Lynn's cheer. “Love you too baby.”

  
  


JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

' _You ever think of having another?_ ' J'onn asked. I nodded.

' _Yeah. From time to time. But I don't know how M'gann would handle that..._ ' I admitted, sitting on the bed. J'onn laid his head in my lap.

' _But it'd be easier now... Letting them grow up together..._ '

' _Saying you wanna start trying for another? Because I'm up for it._ ' I leaned down to kiss him. He smiled against my lips, pulling away a tad.

' _One more couldn't hurt... We have the room. And M'gann would like a playmate... After he or she got older._ '

' _I'm following your lead._ '

 


End file.
